Close your eyes
by JuScoully
Summary: Mulder et Scully sont éloignés depuis cinq ans mais un évènement va les rapprocher. Pour le pire...ou le meilleur.


Close your eyes

Scully avait quitté le FBI depuis bientôt cinq ans. Son cabinet médical à New York était toujours pleins de patients: sa clientèle n'avait cesser de croître au fil des années. Certes elle avait un rythme de travail beaucoup plus prenant qu'aux affaires non classées mais la médecine restait et resterait sa vocation. Lorsqu'elle repensait à son départ, un léger goût amer lui parvenait: tout s'était passé si vite. Après être revenue indemne de l'Antarctique, une grande lassitude s'était emparée d'elle: le goût du danger, l'amour du risque avaient disparut. Elle n'avait plus eu la force de se battre pour ouvrir à nouveau les affaires no classées, alors elle avait fuit. Comme une lâche. Elle se revoyait dans son appartement, en train de pleurer au milieu des cartons prêts sous les menaces et les supplications acharnées de Mulder. Rien n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis à ce moment là. Enfin elle avait pensé qu'une chose aurait pu la retenir: l'amour. Mais ce soir là il ne lui avait rien dit, alors fermant la porte de son ancien appartement, elle avait fermé la porte de son cœur. Aujourd'hui elle se plongeait à corps et âme dans son travail vivant dans la jungle New-Yorkaise. Elle était l'exemple parfait de cette nouvelle génération de femme ayant dépassée la trentaine, femme de pouvoir au travail, femme fatale en soirée mais femme seule et fragile entre les murs de son appartement. Elle avait refusé toutes formes de sentiments et les seules personnes qu'elle voyait de temps en temps, c'était sa famille de passage et sa meilleure amie. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir abandonné celui qu'elle considérait comme l'homme de sa vie. Sa montre indiquait 20 heures lorsqu'elle quitta son cabinet. Elle avait rendez vous avec son amie Sarah dans un bar très fréquenté de la ville. Resserrant son trench, elle frissonna dans l'air de plus en plus froid de cet hiver. Malgré ce temps peu avenant, la ville des noctambules commençait à peine à s'éveiller. Arrivée au WN, elle chercha Sarah parmi la foule. Enfin elle la vit assise à l'un des ces tabourets translucides près du bar. Elle prit place en poussant un soupir et tout en enlevant sa veste, elle commanda un Cosmopolitan.

- Je suis désolée pour mon retard, j'ai eu plus de patient que prévu.

- Ce n'est pas grave…tu as l'air surmené.

- C'est mes rides ou mes cernes qui te fait dire ça?

- Un peu de sérieux Dana, tu as vu comment tu t'acharnes dans ton travail?

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que quand je rentre, personne n'est là pour m'accueillir alors autant rentrer tard.

- Dois je te rappeler que c'est toi qui refuses de t'engager?

- Non…

La discussion dériva sur des sujets beaucoup plus futiles et Sarah tenta de remonter le moral de Scully avec un aplomb phénoménal. Mais lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rentrer chez elle, l'angoisse familière de Scully prit le dessus. Son appartement grand et vide lui rappela combien sa vie à Washington avait toujours été plus gaie même dans les pires moments. Sa femme de ménage lui avait laissé un plat à réchauffer qu'elle refusa de toucher. Buvant une tasse de thé brûlant, elle laissa ses yeux se perdrent dans le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux: la grande baie vitrée plongeait dans un vide de trente mètres sur les rues illuminées. Des milliers de visages, de voitures et de lumières dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle se coucha lorsque son corps la supplia et seule dans son lit froid, elle pleura. La lune éclairait la visage d'ivoire inondé de larmes dévastatrices. Épuisée, elle s'endormit en espérant aller mieux le lendemain. Mais le lendemain n'était qu'un autre jour.

L'agent Mulder devait être le dernier à encore travailler à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Les idées de moins en moins claires, il repoussa le dossier sur lequel il était depuis des jours. Sa collaboration avec l'agent Fowley devenait invivable: il ne faisait que la repousser mais celle ci, inlassablement, ne cessait de lui déclarer combien elle l'aimait. Qu'en avait il à faire de son amour? S'il était encore dans ce sous sol c'était pour sauver les affaires non classées. Mais bientôt il serait obligé de quitter cet endroit maudit: s'il avait vécu cinq années inoubliables avec Scully, il comptait très vite tirer un trait sur son partenariat avec Diana. Comment avait il fait pour partager la vie d'une femme aussi perfide et aussi fausse? Aujourd'hui il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs depuis qu'il s'était installé à Washington. Scully. Comment pouvait il oublier sa beauté, ses yeux, son sourire? Elle était et elle resterait la seule pour laquelle il avait éprouvé e véritables sentiments. Il ne savait pas où elle était à présent ni ce qu'elle faisait: tout contact avait été rompu ce fameux soir de la nouvelle année où il était arrivé chez elle et qu'il l'avait trouvé en train de préparer ses dernières affaires pour son départ. A genoux en train d'écrire fragile sur un carton, elle lui avait expliqué d'une voix pleine de distance qu'elle quittait Washington pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Une dispute apocalyptique avait éclaté, faisant pleurer Scully et faisant hurler Mulder. Les mots avaient fusé, les cœurs avaient été brisés. Depuis, plus rien. Elle restait injoignable et personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. Alors il vivait dans le souvenir de cette femme, se constituant un monde de chimères. La solitude pesait sur lui tel un fardeau. Lançant un papier froissé à la poubelle, il entendit venir Diana Fowley: ce claquement de talon trop fort et beaucoup trop appuyé pour être vrai l'agaçait de plus en plus. Elle s'installa en face de lui, jouant inutilement avec u croisement -décroisement de jambes vulgaire.

- Diana laisse tomber ton petit numéro…

- Mais quel numéro Fox? Hé! Où vas tu?

- C'est trop, j'ai besoin de vacances.

Il claqua la porte avec dégoût et rentra chez lui. Après un bref coup de téléphone qui réveilla Skinner, il eu la permission de se prendre une semaine de congés. Alors il en profité pour envoyer un message à son amie, pour lui dire qu'il avançait ses vacances et qu'il arrivait chez elle demain au lieu de la semaine suivante. Raccrochant, il se sentit un peu mieux: voir des amis loin du FBI, loin de Diana et de tous ses problèmes allaient sûrement lui remonter le moral.

Scully sortait comme toujours de son cabinet à une heure plus que tardive. Des cernes non enviables soulignaient sa grande fatigue. Pourtant elle avait promis à Sarah et à son mari de venir dîner avec eux. Elle passa en vitesse se préparer chez elle et se retrouva devant le restaurant végétarien le plus prisé de New York. Se faufilant entre les tables, elle aperçut face à elle Sarah et Jeff, ce couple si parfait en train de discuter avec un homme qui lui tournait le dos. Scully fit un discret signe à son amie qui se leva pour la rejoindre. Les deux hommes ne bougèrent même pas, trop absorbés par leur conversation.

- Sarah si c'est un rendez vous arrangé je te jure que…

- Non attends avant de t'énerver. C'est une personne adorable, un ami à moi. Ne fais pas cette tête et viens.

Scully avança à contrecœur: arrivée à la hauteur e l'inconnu, elle composa son plus beau sourire .

- Dana, je te présente Fo.x Mulder.

Mulder se retourna et faillit laisser échapper un cri de surprise. Scully semblait pétrifiée sur place, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse car elle devait agir: Sarah ne connaissait pas son passé car elle avait refusé de lui dire quoique ce soit, elle lui avait juste évoqué au passage qu'elle était médecin à Washington. Elle avança une main légèrement tremblante en direction de Mulder:

- Bonsoir…enchantée.

- Moi de même.

Quel était ce cauchemar? La jeune femme prit place à côté de Mulder en priant pour que celui-ci joue le jeu jusqu'au bout. Un silence assez pesant s'installa, Sarah toussota avec discrétion lançant un regard appuyé à Scully.

- Dana est une de mes meilleures amies ici à New York, nous nous sommes rencontrées par le grand plus grand des hasards, nous voulions la même paire de chaussure et cela a déclenché une conversation. Le courant est très vite passé entre nous, pas vrai Dana?

- Oui….oui.

Mulder était en train de mourir à petit feu: il ne l'avait plus vu depuis cinq ans et ce soir elle était là, tendue et paniquée à l'intérieur mais resplendissante à l'extérieur. Elle était toujours aussi belle et il pouvait encore lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait très bien compris la situation, alors pour lui éviter toute forme d'embarras, il engagea une conversation avec Jeff.

Pourtant au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, plus une colère insoupçonnée envahissait Mulder: de la voir rire et faire comme si de rien n'était l'agaçait. Alors telle une vengeance mesquine, il commença à lui poser une série de questions avec un air feint de curiosité .

- Dites moi Dana, avant d'arriver à New York, que faisiez vous?

Scully se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard noir à peine perceptible.

- J'étais médecin à Washington.

- Vous aviez un cabinet?

Jamais elle ne lui avait menti. Jamais. Elle ne voulait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

- J'étais médecin à l'université de Quantico.

Ce n'était pas faux. Sarah regardait son amie avec insistance: elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait rien de son passé.

- Quantico? Je travaille beaucoup avec cette université, je suis agent spécial au FBI.

- Un métier intéressant je présume.

- Très. Surtout là où je suis: les affaires no classées. Savez ce que sont les affaires non classées?

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parlé. Ce n'est pas cette section spéciale où les agents travaillent dans un sous sol miteux? Enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Jeff et Sarah assistaient à cet échange avec appréhension: qu'était il en train de se passer? Mulder bouillonnait de rage et Scully commençait tout doucement à perdre patience: il voulait la provoquer? Il allait en assumer les conséquences.

- Il est vrai que notre service n'est pas le mieux placé mais heureusement les agents qui y travaillent sont fidèles aux affaires non classées. Il serait inadmissible qu'u agent abandonne son coéquipier pour un souci personnel, vous voyez?

- Je comprends. Mais dites, quels sont vos collègues?

- Une collègue. Elle s'appelle Diana Fowley, elle est très compétente.

- Je veux bien le croire, elle doit bien passer sous votre…

-Dana!

Sarah venait enfin d'intervenir pour mettre un terme à la discussion et pour arrêter son amie qui semblait devenir de plus en plus hargneuse.

- Jeff, Sarah, veuillez m'excuser pour avoir gâché votre dîner. Je vais rentrer. Mulder heureuse de t'avoir revu.

Revu? Ils se connaissaient? Scully sortit en toute vitesse du restaurant, désireuse de mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce cauchemar et elle. Les rues glacées de New York semblaient pleine de gaieté: l'approche de Noël redonnait à tous le goût de la fête. Des senteurs de vanille et de cannelle enveloppèrent la jeune femme. Elle referma son manteau et sentit le froid s'insinuait en douceur: elle ne portait qu'une robe noire et des escarpins, comme toute femme sortant le soir. Plus les minutes passaient plus son corps semblait se geler. Elle ne trouva aucun taxi ce qui renforça sa colère. Il ne lui rester plus qu'à rentrer à pieds: ses chaussures lui faisaient mal, alors elle décida de prendre le raccourci le moins sûr de la nuit. Central Park. Elle savait que cet endroit était mal famé le soir mais elle ne voulait pas faire de détour. Avant qu'elle ne puisse franchir l'entrée du parc, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Se retournant, elle vit Mulder arriver, tenant à la main…

- Tiens tu avais oublié ton écharpe.

- Merci mais Sarah aurait pu me la donner demain.

Elle avait déjà repris sa marche lorsqu'il attrapa son bras l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Il la tenait fermement mais la jeune femme ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

- Scully écoutes moi…je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Sarah m'a dit qu'elle me présenterait une amie à elle, je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

- Lâche moi maintenant.

- Attends. Tu n'as rien à me dire?

- Non.

- C'est tout? On ne s'est plus vu depuis cinq ans et tu arrives à rester silencieuse? Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais au moins m'expliquer pourquoi tu es partie si vite? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles?

- Parce que tout ça c'est du passé pour moi.

- Je suis ton passé?

Il souleva son visage, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Dis moi dans les yeux sans sourciller que je suis ton passé. Que je ne suis plus rien pour toi.

Elle ne bougea pas, ses yeux non plus.

- Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

Mensonge. Elle venait de lui mentir pour la première fois. Mulder recula, sous le choc de cette réponse dénuée de toute sensibilité.

- Très bien…demain je serai parti de New York, tu pourras reprendre ta charmante petite vie. Par contre si j'étais toi je ne passerai pas par là. Je suis garé un peu plus loin, je te dépose.

- Tu peux garder ta voiture et tes conseils pour d'autres.

- D'accord. Je pensais que ton passé d'agent du FBI t'avais appris certaines choses mais je me trompais.

Elle ne l'écoutait plus, elle s'était déjà plongée dans le parc baigné d'un silence profond.

Tout en accélérant le pas dans cette nuit froide, elle repensait à son attitude avec Mulder. Pourquoi avait elle réagit de cette façon? Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle vivait loin de lui et même si sa carrière était une franche réussite sa vie privée n'était qu'un désastre. La jeune femme était rongée de remords: elle s'était montrée odieuse avec lui parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur que les ennuis réapparaissent avec l'arrivée de Mulder. Peur que son cœur reconnaisse celui qui le faisait battre avec plus de force. Peur que ses yeux s'illuminent, trahissant l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle pouvait encore sauver la situation: aller chez Sarah et lui parler. Elle fit demi tour, remontant la légère pente. Peu importait le froid et la fatigue: c'était Mulder, si elle ne faisait rien à l'instant même, elle le perdrait à tout jamais. Accélérant le pas, elle croisa un groupe d'hommes qui commencèrent à la siffler, commentant sa beauté d'une manière plus que vulgaire. Elle ignorait ces commentaires venant d'une bande de mâles plus qu'ivres mais tout doucement elle se retrouva encerclée par cinq hommes.

- Tu cours où comme ça ma jolie?

Elle tenta de les dépasser mais ils s'étaient placés tout autour d'elle l'empêchant d'avancer.

- Excusez moi mais je suis attendue.

- Attends tu vas pas filer aussi rapidement…c'est rare d'en voir des comme toi dans le coin…on va s'amuser, fais nous confiance…

Elle était coincée au milieu de ces brutes: la panique était à son comble, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Mulder. Elle pensa à lui. C'était de sa faute.

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent au petit jour, Scully voulut hurler de douleur. Son corps n'était plus qu'un ensemble de meurtrissures. Lorsque enfin ils l'avaient laissé à moitié inconsciente dans l'herbe gelée de Central Park, elle s'était levée et était rentrée aussi vite que son corps avait pu la porter. Arrivée chez elle, elle avait évité tous les miroirs et s'était effondrée sur son lit, son seul désir étant de se laisser mourir. Malheureusement son souhait ne s'était pas réalisé. Elle s'extirpa de son lit, sa robe de la veille ne ressemblant plus qu'à un tas de chiffons. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et avec une lenteur qui se voulait salvatrice, elle osa enfin le contact avec le grand miroir. Ses yeux humides ne savaient pas si ce qu'ils voyaient était réel ou non. Le tableau de cette femme face à la réalité aurait pu être le parfait exemple de la souffrance des femmes battues. Et abusées. Ces hommes ne s'étaient pas gênés pour la rabaisser à un simple objet de satisfaction. Son visage tuméfié témoignait de la rudesse des coups dont elle avait été victime alors qu'elle avait essayé de fuir. Sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte et gonflée et son œil droit se perdait au milieu d'une multitude de couleur allant du noir au violet. Doucement, laissant ses yeux s'habituaient au cataclysme qu'était son visage, elle laissa tomber sa robe à terre. Son corps avait subi la brutalité de ces monstres: des hématomes recouvraient la moindre parcelle de celui ci, lui qui était si fragile. La blancheur virginale qu'était la sienne avait disparut laissant place à un arc en ciel de couleur plus funeste les unes que les autres. Des larmes se mélangeaient au sang séché: elle n'était plus que chair et sang, larmes et douleur, souillée et seule. Elle entra dans sa douche et sans ménagement laissa l'eau brûlante tombait en cascade sur elle. D'abord troublée par le sang, l'eau devint de plus en plus clair et calme les muscles endoloris de la jeune femme. Pourtant des images horribles s'infiltraient en elle par tous les pores de sa peau, elles coulaient dans ses veines et envahissaient peu à peu son esprit. La violence de ces hommes, leurs mains avides sur son corps, leurs souffles d'ivrognes sur son visage, leurs baisers brûlants, leur acharnement, la douleur et l'attente que tout finisse. Peu à peu elle revivait la scène de la nuit et elle souffrait encore plus. Dehors, un soleil radieux avait pris la place de la grisaille de ces derniers jours. La cloche de l'école voisine sonna, les cris des enfants retentirent. La vie reprenait son cours . Scully appuya son front brûlant contre la vitre: elle voulait mourir. Son corps était mort mais son esprit lui se raccrochait à une dernière chose. Mulder.

Mulder s'était endormi dans son canapé très tôt dans la matinée. Il avait pris le premier avion pour Washington suite à sa dispute avec Scully. Comment avait elle osé lui dire une chose pareille? Pouvait il réellement constituer ce qu'elle appeler son passé? Avait t'il eu raison de l'abandonner seule dans la nuit? Après tout c'était elle qui avait eu une réaction horrible et non lui. Il ne se remettait du choc de cette soirée: la femme qui faisait battre son cœur avait été, l'espace de quelques heures, tout contre lui, à parler de tout et de rien. Mais par sa faute cela avait fini en dispute. C'est cela qu'il détestait chez Scully: son côté impulsif lorsqu'il s'agissait de se défendre des offenses subies. Pourtant il ne pouvait la haïr car il l'aimait. Il l'aimait pour ses défauts, pour ces détails qui faisaient d'elle une femme si passionnée par la vie, si dévouée dans son travail. Alors qu'il pensait à elle, il avait fermé ses yeux, imaginant une vie parfaite où dans sa main, il aurait celle de Scully.

Lunettes noires et anti -cernes avait aidé Scully à cacher l'hématome de plus en plus visible de son œil. Laissant les mèches de ses cheveux tombées sur son visage, c'est d'un pas lent qu'elle parcourait le couloir. Pour venir jusqu'ici, elle avait rasé les murs et évité la foule. Tout son corps hurlait de honte et de mal, tout son être demandait qu'on l'achève. Mourir. Encore. Lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte, elle tremblait. De peur, de froid. La porte s'ouvrit sur un visage étonné mais renfrogné: lui avait elle fait si mal?

- Je peux entrer?

- Va y….

Il se poussa pour la laisser placer et la regarda debout au milieu de son appartement en désordre: elle n'avait jamais parut si petite et si menue. Un long manteau la recouvrait, elle s'était enveloppé dans un grand châle mais ses lunettes noires étaient plus que déplacées en cette saison.

- Tu sais ici personne ne te voit à part moi alors tu peux enlever tes lunettes…

Son ton était assez froid: il n'allait pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts après l'affront de la nuit dernière.

- Tu m'entends quand je parle? Tu es venue chez moi pour faire la sourde oreille?

Il s'approcha d'elle et dans u geste de fureur, arracha ses lunettes: ce qu'il vit le glaça d'horreur. L'œil n'était plus qu'une fente entourée d'une couleur noire foncée.

- Qui?

Fur la seule question. Qui avait osé la toucher? La frapper? Elle pleurait silencieusement, consciente que sa souffrance n'allait pas finir en ce matin d'hiver. Elle déboutonna les boutons de son trench et le laissa tomber à terre: elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt et un pantalon de jogging et elle semblait frigorifiée.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas plus habillée?

- Mon corps me fait tellement mal que je ne supporte pas le contact des vêtements sur ma peau…Mulder je n'en peux plus….

Il la rattrapa avec qu'elle ne s'effondre à terre. A bout de force, son corps venait de la lâcher. Son esprit était déjà loin, elle se sentait étrangement bien. Mulder la tenait tout contre lui, ne cessant de lui parler. Puis, plus rien. Le noir. Un froid intense. Un silence à vous glacer le sang. Plus rien.

Mulder sortit de l'Église, il ne supportait pas ce genre de cérémonie.

- Mulder? Tu vas bien?

- Oui c'est juste que je n'aime pas voir autant de…enfin tu vois….

- Oui mais tu aurais pu faire un effort, c'est le mariage de notre patron quand même.

Scully se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Mulder.

- Viens on assiste à la fin de la cérémonie et on partira un peu plus tard.

- D'accord.

Main dans la main ils entrèrent rejoindre leurs places avec discrétion. Un an s'était écoulé depuis le drame de Scully. Depuis, jour après jour elle tentait de se reconstruire avec l'aide de Mulder. Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, elle était restée trois jours dans le coma. Alors avec douceur, il avait fallu panser les plaies. Guérir ce corps que l'on croyait mort. Mulder l'avait soutenu dans chaque épreuve. Au poste de police, lors de sa déposition, il lui tenait la main avec force, juste pour lui dire qu'il était là, pour elle. Comme toute victime d'un viol, elle avait dû faire un test HIV. Les 8 jours d'attente furent les plus longs de sa vie mais lorsque le résultat positif arriva, un poids énorme semblait s'être enfui de son corps. Scully avait considéré cette épreuve comme un nouveau départ dans sa vie, alors elle s'était prise en mains: elle avait réintégré avec courage les affaires non classées auprès de Mulder, ce qui fit partir Fowley. Les cinq dernières années à New York n'était plus que son passé, son véritable passé. Si elle prenait un nouveau chemin, c'était pour le partager avec Mulder. Ils avaient parlé des heures et des heures et ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion: ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. A tout jamais.

Fin


End file.
